


At least it's not the Sabbath

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a secret being kept from the Winchesters as well as the hosts of Heaven and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least it's not the Sabbath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural, yaddayaddayadda. I just ship Annaby like air. Hnng. Anyway, I apologise for the sacrilege if that ruffles your feathers. Also, I apologise for the cheesy use of Enochian. I REGRET NOTHING. [ADGMRCH = Much Glory, or some such] Thanks to the fantastic timorous-scribe (check her out!!) for her amazing beta skills!

“Look Sammy, we don’t  need  Ruby.” Dean puts down his burger and stares at his brother across the table. Sam gave him his patented ‘fraught with doubt’ look and runs his fingers through his messy hair.  
  
“Dean, she’s a better demon hunter th-”  
  
“Tracker,” Dean corrects grumpily and returns his attention to his burger.

  
“Tracker. Yeah. You know what I mean.”  
  
“Cas, can I get a little help here?” Dean points with his burger at the angel sitting motionless next to Sam, his burger already devoured.  
  
“Actually, Dean, Sam has a point in regards to the demon.”  
  
“You know what, nevermind. Cas, you’re useless. Sammy, you’re an ass and you’re wrong.” He stuffs the last large bite of burger into his mouth and stands up in one swift motion, “now let’s go find that Hell bitch.”  
  
\---  
  
“I don’t know Ruby... maybe... maybe this isn’t the best idea right now. What if the Winchesters...” Anna’s voice wavers as the other woman lazily traces her fingers across Anna’s clavicle.  
  
“Sam and Dean are at the bottom of my list of concerns,” Ruby slips her hand up Anna’s neck and gently knots a few red strands of Anna’s hair around her fingers. “Plus, I made sure we’re well hidden from their sight.”  
  
The upscale hotel was way off the Winchesters’ beaten path and Ruby had taken extra precautions with placing the wards on the doors and windows. Nevertheless, Anna was still nervous and her shoulders were squared with tension.  
  
“But, what if...” Anna trails off and glances anxiously at the large double doors as if Dean was going to magically appear there.  
  
“Chill, we’re off the grid.” She  tugs on Anna’s hair until the angel acquiesces and tilts her head back, meeting Ruby’s near-black gaze. She’s speechless, feeling tendrils of heat creeping from the place where Ruby’s fingers gently stroke the skin on her neck.   
  
“Don’t worry about the Winchesters, baby. We’re okay.” Ruby’s lips hover dangerously close to Anna’s, a hint of brimstone beneath her spiced perfume. She lifts her hands to pull Ruby’s face close and kisses the demon with a sharp inhale.  
  
Ruby groans softly and lets go of Anna’s hair, pulling away to tug Anna to her feet. All pretenses dropped, Ruby pulls Anna in and kisses her hungrily, her hands instinctively helping the smaller woman out of her jacket. Ruby leads Anna back towards the bed in a winding zigzag, her tongue moving  in Anna’s mouth in a way that sends sparks straight to the angel’s pussy.   
“Lie down,” Ruby breathes, her voice raspy and lips kiss-bruised.  
  
Anna obeys, like she always does with the demon, utterly helpless under the black-eyed stare boring into her. Anna gets it now, why the younger Winchester had fallen for the demon. She can’t blame him, as Ruby’s fingers trail heat down her sternum.   
  
Now she found it hard to fathom Sam’s ability to give her up. It had been months since they’d bumped into each other at a gay bar in Fort Wayne and Anna had tried to stay away from Ruby. But, each time  she pushed her away hard enough she was drawn back in and, as Ruby’s tongue followed the stinging path left by her nails from earlobe to collar bone, she was at a loss for any reasons why someone  who could work such magic could possibly be evil.  
  
\---  
  
“Are your demon senses tingling, Samantha?” Dean says, gruffer than intended. Sam’s brows quirk in a way that makes his  eyes impossibly wide and sad.  
  
“I do not think it works that way, Dean.” Cas’ face was as grim and impassive as always.  
  
“Yeah, Cas, I know. It was a joke.”  
  
“Not a very good one,” Sam mumbles while hovering over a map he’d spread out on the bed. They’d had an easy time of tracking Ruby to New Orleans, despite the odd angelic disturbances Cas was getting. They’d hit a massive roadblock in the city, however, her trail going frigid in the French Quarter. Sam wasn’t sure if she’d disappeared or if she was purposefully hiding herself from their tracking charms.  
  
After finding the cheapest motel outside of the Quarter, Sam set about studying a map while Cas and Dean had skulked around Bourbon Street for physical signs of the demon - sulphur trails, misery, death. They’d returned at dusk with dinner and nothing new to add.  
  
“She is hiding her trail,” Cas said resolutely, taking a precise bite of his burger. Dean refocuses on his own cheeseburger and Sam looks over at him through his hair.   
  
“How d’ya know that?” Dean mumbles around a mouthful.  
  
“We would have found her already,” Sam says with that ‘duh’ tone in his voice. Dean scowls and takes a sip of his soda, glaring at Sam for emphasis.  
  
“He is right, Dean. We would have already found her on our search this afternoon, but we were unsuccessful.”  
  
“Why would she hide from us? I mean, she’s always been on Sammy’s dick, so why the sudden radio silence?”  
  
“That’s not fair, Dean.”  
  
“I’m sorry. What does ‘on Sammy’s dick’ mean, Dean?” Cas’ brows furrow in confusion.  
  
“You know like... always hanging around him... following him. Whatever it is Hell bitches do.” Dean shrugs and swallows another large bite of burger.  
  
“Dean, knock it off.” Sam whines and picks up his salad from the nightstand. Dean saunters over and peeks awkwardly over the map.  
  
“Y’know, this is a pretty swanky area for a demon to crash in.”  
  
“He’s right. It is a demon’s pattern to stay away from the direct centre of town.” Cas’ burger finished and forgotten, he has taken to staring out the window again.  
  
“Then why would her trail bottom out here?” Sam points to a red pen mark on the map. He moves his finger along the street until he comes to a block on the map labeled ‘Monteleone’.  
  
“Do you think she’d stay here?” Dean points at the square.  
  
“Couldn’t hurt to investigate,” Sam shrugs and Dean’s face lights up like a kid in a candy factory.  
  
\---  
  
Ruby slips her fingers underneath the waistband of Anna’s jeans and traces slow circles down the dip in her hip bone. Anna’s breath hitches in her throat and she arches up at the warmth pooling in the wake of the demon’s fingertips.   
  
“Anna,” Ruby whispers against her ear before tracing her tongue down the sensitive lobe and nipping softly.   
  
“Oh,” Anna exhales shakily and tilts her head, “yes?”  
  
“How do you feel about me?” Ruby sucks on the lobe softly and jerks open the button on Anna’s jeans with one hand, the other ghosting under her shirt until her fingertips brush against the soft swell of Anna’s breast. Fuck, no bra.  
  
“I...” Anna bites her bottom lip, eyes darting anxiously.  
  
“That’s not an answer,” Ruby sits back a little to meet Anna’s confused hazel gaze. “I asked you, how do you feel about me?”  
  
“I like you, Ruby.” She worries her bottom lip some more and reaches up, brushing her fingers across Ruby’s sharp jawline and down the slope of her neck. “And I like this,” she whispers and arches her hips against the hand still holding the waist of her jeans.  
  
“That’s good enough.” Ruby brushes a few strands of red hair from Anna’s forehead and smiles, briefly.  
  
“Ruby...” Anna tilts her head and furrows her brows.  
  
“Babe, it’s cool.” She leans down to smother any further conversation with a kiss. Anna sighs and runs her hands down from Ruby’s neck to the hem of her dark blue tank top. Ruby lets go of the kiss long enough to pull her shirt off before leaning back down and kissing down the column of Anna’s throat, her lips teasing the angel’s hammering pulse.  
  
Anna shifts on the bed and hooks her legs around Ruby’s waist and pulls the demon’s hips against her own. Ruby moans at the contact and pulls back.  
  
“Off,” she growls.  
  
\---  
  
“This is it.” Sam stops in front of the Monteleone’s entrance, folding up his street map with a small, satisfied smirk. “I really doubt she’s here, though. Too fancy.”  
  
“Can’t hurt to look,” Dean stands next to him and stares up at the hotel’s facade, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jean jacket.  
  
“Dean is right, Sam. The trail ends close enough to this location. We might as well ask inside.” Cas appears too close to the brothers, his chest almost pressed into their bent elbows.  
  
“Oh alright,” Sam sighs and walks to the hotel ahead of Dean and Cas, both trailing close behind.  
  
Sam heads for the concierge while Cas and Dean hold back by the restaurant near the entrance.  
  
“Dean, this restaurant claims to have the best burgers in New Orleans.”  
  
“Cool story, Cas.” Dean wanders over to the menu on the wall and scans it slowly.  
  
“I would like to try this ‘best burger’ and you have all the money.”  
  
“Dude, the burger is fifteen bucks. Screw that. Diners are cheaper, and they have pie.”  
  
“This menu says they have seven types of pie baked fresh daily.”  
  
“No, man, we’re on a mission here.”  
  
“The concierge said she checked in a few hours ago and she was with someone else... what are you two doing?” Sam raises a brow and gestures at them exasperatedly.  
  
“Cas wants some fifteen dollar burger and he’s trying to bribe me with pie.”  
  
“Oh...kay? They’re on the fifth floor. So... let’s go.”  
  
\---  
  
Ruby pushes Anna’s shirt up and cups the angel’s breast, kissing her softly before grazing her lips down a well-worn path to Anna’s nipple. She bites softly, pulling the pink tip into her mouth and then sucking softly. Ruby nudges Anna’s thighs apart with her knee and slides her free hand up until her fingers barely graze her pussy.  
  
Anna’s gasps and jerks her hips at Ruby’s touch, her nails scratching at the demon’s shoulders. Ruby switches, her tongue laving across her sternum before she turns her attention to Anna’s other breast. She teases her thumb over Anna’s clit, causing the angel to hiss low and dark.  
  
“Oh my God.”  
  
“I don’t know if He’d be okay with you employing His name in this context, Anna.” Ruby smirked and kissed back up Anna’s throat, nipping playfully at her ear. She presses two fingers against her, keeping them there while she draws her thumb back down in a lazy, jagged line over her clit. Anna lets out a soft whimper, twisting her hips against ruby’s fingers.   
  
“Uh uh, angel, you’re going to have to beg me for it.”  
  
“Please,” Anna whispers and lifts her hips again.  
  
“Please what?” She moves her thumb in the same maddening pattern, applying more pressure with her fingers.   
  
Anna flushes at Ruby’s request, biting her lip to stifle another moan. Ruby’s eyes flicker to total black and she quickly jerks her fingers in and out of Anna, whose gasp makes Ruby grin.  
  
“Fuck me, demon.” Anna moans and tightens her grip on Ruby’s shoulders, her nails digging into the tanned flesh there.  
  
“As you wish, cherub.” She slowly swipes her thumb down Anna’s clit and thrusts her fingers into the angel with a possessive grunt.  
  
\---  
  
“I feel like we’re missing something,” Dean, Sam, and Cas were still standing in the lobby, waiting for the elevator. Cas’ dark brows were furrowed as he gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like, why was I picking up angelic readings on the way to this hotel? And why am I now blocked from teleporting to the fifth floor?”  
  
“Why don’t we ask Satan’s whore when we get to her room?” Dean pats Cas on the shoulder and steps into the elevator once the doors ding open.  
  
\---  
  
Ruby moves her fingers in Anna slowly, her thumb lazily tracing demonic sigils across her clit. Anna squirms under Ruby, whimpering softly into the demon’s neck. Ruby alternates between kissing and biting along Anna’s shoulder, her teeth leaving deep marks in the angel’s pale skin.   
  
“Faster,” Anna gasps against Ruby’s skin, and the demon picks up speed, thrusting her fingers more purposefully. Anna moans and bites down on the corded muscle in Ruby’s throat. Ruby groans at the pain and shifts her position so her hips are over the back of her hand where she can roll her hips in time with her thrusts.  
  
\---  
  
“The hallway is marked with Enochian sigils.”   
  
“So you’re stuck in the elevator?” Sam holds his arm against the elevator door as it tries to close. Cas stands between the Winchesters, his eyes scanning the visibly bare walls.  
  
“It appears they are cloaking sigils. I can move freely.”  
  
“So, she was hiding from us.” Dean sniffs and steps off of the elevator. Sam fusses with his messy hair before stepping into the hallway. “Prettying up for the blood donor? Remember, she checked in with someone else. Also, demon.”   
  
“Shut the hell up, Dean.” They move down the hallway slowly, cautiously, their eyes darting over the bare walls. There are soft noises coming from the end of the hallway, making both brothers pause and tilt their heads.  
  
“Is that...? Dude, HOT.” Dean smirks and walks with more purpose towards Ruby’s room.  
  
"ADGMRCH!"  
  
“What was that?” Dean stops, his hand hovering over the door knob to the last room in the hallway.  
  
“Enochian.” Cas’ voice is tight and his lips are pressed into a thin, disproving line.  
  
\---  
  
Anna pants, her pale skin flushed and slick with sweat. Ruby works her hips hard against Anna, kissing her desperately, hungrily.  
  
She pulls back suddenly, her hands falling away from Anna’s body.  
  
“Oh, no... no. Don’t stop, baby. Please.” Anna whimpers and arches her hips.  
  
“Don’t worry, Anna.” Ruby grins and starts trailing light kisses down the front of Anna’s body, her lips barely skimming Anna’s breasts, her belly, only stopping over the sharp edge of her hip bone to bite down. She glances up at Anna, eyes flickering to full black before she rakes her teeth down and dips her tongue over Anna’s clit.  
  
The angel curses and lifts her hips to meet Ruby’s mouth. The demon flicks her tongue down and inside her quickly, swooping her in a slow circle before sliding back up and curling back around Anna’s clit.  
  
“I’m...” Anna trails off, her thighs tensing as Ruby slips two fingers inside of her, “fuck!” She arches her back and rolls her hips insistently against Ruby’s mouth.  
  
“Mmm,” Ruby hums against her, “come for me, angel.”   
  
Anna gasps and grips Ruby’s hair, tugging the demon to her body as she comes. Her eyes flash blinding white and her body arches into the pleasure. "ADGMRCH!"  
  
The doors swing open. Dean, Cas, and Sam stand ready to enter, but pause mid-motion.  
  
“Uh... this is not what I was expecting...” Dean quirked his head to the side and squints. “Anna?!”  
  
“Ruby?” Sam’s voice is a cracked whisper but his eyes squint in anger.  
  
“I am not sure how I should feel about this.”  
  
“Angry,” Sam hisses through gritted teeth.  
  
“Horny,” Dean smirks and stuffs his hands in his jean pockets.  
  
“I do not know how to feel both of those emotions.” Cas shrugs slightly and settles for his usual impassive stare.   
  
Slowly, reluctantly, Ruby pulls away from Anna, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and then licking her fingers clean. Her eyes are still solid black as she watches the trio, her expression more amused than anything. Anna makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat and pulls the duvet off of the floor and covers herself and Anna with it quickly.  
  
“Winchesters. Angel.” Her voice is taunting as her eyes finally flicker back to their normal deep brown. “How can I help you?”  
  
“Well, first...”  
  
“Dean. Knock it off. What is this?” Sam steps forward, shooting his brother an annoyed glare before returning his focus to the two women on the bed.  
  
“Long story,” Ruby nudges Anna, whose face is still flushed a deeper red than her hair. Anna shrinks back against Ruby’s side as the demon drapes a protective arm around the angel out of instinct. “What.do.you.need?”  
  
“Help. We’re looking for a demon.”  
  
“And you tracked me here for that? Seriously.” Ruby’s voice betrays annoyance but her eyes flicker briefly to solid black. “Can’t a demon have a life?”  
  
“That’s not fair, Ruby, you said to-”  
  
“Sammy? Why don’t we give these two a chance to get dress and we’ll meet up with them at that bar down the street.” Dean smiles slightly at Ruby and Anna and shoots Sam a sharp look.  
  
“Yeah. Fine.” Sam sniffs in annoyance before stalking back out of the room and down the hallway.   
  
“At least it’s not the Sabbath...” Cas trails after him. Dean throws them some thumbs up before backing out of the room and shutting the doors.  
  
“I was so right!” Anna falls back onto the bed and sighs deeply. “They found us despite all of those careful sigils and wards.” She purses her lips and gestures wildly at the ceiling, “we’re so stupid!”  
  
“Yeah yeah, you were right, Anna. You always are,” Ruby flips around so she’s kneeling between Anna’s thighs again, pinning her to the bed with her suddenly all-black gaze. “But I am so not done with you.”


End file.
